Titian Heat
by Draco's Worst Nightmare
Summary: After tracking Sora for so long, Riku loses his trail. At the last place he had pegged him, the Pride Lands, Riku decides to gather info and gets caught up in a big kitty's heat. RikuxSimba/RikuxSora


Title: Titian Heat

Author: Draco's Worst Nightmare

Rating: M

Pairing: Rimba (Riku/Simba), Soiku (Sora/Riku)

Summary: After tracking Sora for so long, Riku loses his trail. At the last place he had pegged him, the Pride Lands, Riku decides to gather info and gets caught up in a big kitty's heat.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me. I'm like broke and stuff. If I did own something, the game would have to be rated AO, for lots of sex between a plethora of boys. Preferably an orgy or two and a couple gangbangs as well…

Song Suggestions: The Beginning: Sora by Yoko Shimomura. It's sound like adventure music. The Middle: Miseria Cantare (The Beginning) by AFI. It's rough...enough said. The End: Always on my Mind by Yoko Shimomura. It's sweet.

Timeframe: Set in KH2, after Sora goes to the Pride Lands a 2nd time. It's before Riku completely envelops darkness. Just pretend Riku's not Ansem before this time.

A Note on Riku: If he seems too much like a coward, think about it. Would _you_ be calm in the face of a full-grown lion? And by the end he does seem a little nuts. He he. Just ignore it.

A/N: Alright. I know what you're thinking. "What the hell?!" Am I right? Well, while reading a crack pairing (Anti-Sora/Roxas) story by Uzumaki-Sama, (one of the best authors in KH fandom), I got to thinking, what about Riku? I mean, everyone knows Riku is a real _slut_. He can be with **_ANYBODY_**! There is no crack pairing for him! Or so I thought… After much brain wrenching and talks with my best buddy, Danielle, I thought, 'Hey, what about a Riku/Simba?' The shock that I even said such a thing absolutely killed me. I was thereby encouraged to write this. I'm **so** sorry.

Tetsuya Nomura, please forgive me. I know this was your favorite Disney movie.

This is dedicated to Danielle, crack pairing lovers, and Riku, the little skank.

I'd also like to credit Danielle on coming up with the term, "Rimba" and thank her for beta-ing this for me.

And again, all of you, please forgive me.

* * *

"King Mickey, sir, where are we going next?" 

"I told ya, Riku. It's just 'Mickey'. None of that 'King' stuff."

"Yes, sir- I mean Mickey!" Nervous laughter, flowed from his mouth as he looked away guiltily, knowing very well it was a very hard habit for him to break.

"Well, anyhow, why don't cha go there?" His gloved finger landed on a world with a large rock formation at the center, grasslands and jungles and deserts and waterfalls surrounded it for miles.

"There? It looks kind of…dangerous. Really primitive. I'd probably be eaten alive!"

"No, ya won't. We'll use magic! Ha ha!"

Riku sighed, pulling a hand through his hair, gathering it in a fist and tugging on it, before letting it fall back to his shoulders. "You think Sora would go there?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try would it?"

"Hmm."

Mickey's hopeful expression seemed to ease his worries a little. Why couldn't he just check it out? He stared at the map of the worlds King Mickey had drawn out over his travels. Worlds he had been on, had been told of, just passed by… There were small 'x's under the worlds they had scouted Sora on, multiple ones if they had been there more than once. He had run into him one time already in China, but it was brief and they only ended up fighting anyway. He didn't want to reveal himself then, still didn't, but now he's lost his trail, and at the very least, Riku wanted to make sure Sora was okay. He leaned back, a puff of air escaping him, defeated.

"I guess I could try going there. There aren't many options left…" He mumbled.

"Aw, cheer up, Riku! This might just be the place."

Riku nodded, a little smile on his lips, and turned towards the ship controls. He switched off the auto-pilot and set a course for the place called the Pride Lands and tried to relax. He had to be optimistic. Sora would be. He'd find him there…he would. He leaned back in his chair and decided to watch the King practice his magic.

"So, uh, what kind of animal are you gonna be?"

"Uh…I don't know. Wait, animal?" Riku thought it looked primal, but to be an animal? Was it really only animal-oriented? He shouldn't have been surprised. The worlds are very different from each other...

"Yeah. That world is full of lions and hyenas, I hear. Like on a safari!"

"Well, then…" He thought for a moment. "I don't want to be a useless animal like an ant or a zebra. I need something with power."

"Power?"

"Yeah. You said there were lions, right?"

"Yep!"

"They're the kings of the jungle. I want to be one of them! Can you do that?"

"Of course. If that's what you really want."

"Cool. Will I get a tail? And a mane?" He gasped, eyes shining bright with anticipation. "Can I roar?"

"Ah ha ha. It all comes with the package, I guess. You probably won't be able to do the things you normally do though. Like fighting. You don't have any thumbs."

"So, what? Should I use my claws?"

"Hmm. You can use your mouth, ha ha!"

"Carry my sword, in my mouth? Fighting doesn't seem very easy like that…" His excitement ebbed out him as he focused on the reality of situation. How was he supposed to defend himself on all fours? He didn't have the instinct of a lion. He still had the mind of a boy...

"Maybe we should forget it..."

"But we're already here!" He gazed out the window, a smile on his face at seeing such a bright world.

"How would Sora even be here?" There he was getting pessimistic again. What happened to happy thoughts?

"Donald probably did something. He's a wizard too, ya know. I'm sure he pulled something off."

Riku sighed again, shaking his head a little, he got up from his chair and gaped out the front screen. The world looked extremely beautiful. He was too high to see the animals, but he'd be seeing them soon, he supposed. The lush green fields and vast yellow deserts reminded him of home, the sand and trees he was starting to miss dearly. Several waterfalls littered the world, a dark and barren graveyard, and that same plateau he had seen drawn on a paper only awhile ago. The sheer nature of it made Riku choke on his tears, knowing he couldn't go back to Destiny Islands without Sora…

"Alright. I'll go. I'm ready now."

* * *

"Wow…" He breathed. 

His eyes could see further than ever before! Colors seemed to pop into his vision like new and things that would've seemed out of his range of human sight came into perfect focus. Riku blinked a couple times to ease the transition. The images of the land were crisp and lively. Even the very ants on the ground were picturesque and detailed.

His hearing was better as well, finding out the hard way when the King's voice shouted down to him from the ship:

"Hey, Riku! You okay down there?"

He winced and called back, surprised to find his voice and not a lion's growl.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just getting used to things…" He flexed his new paws in the dirt, grinding the dirt clods to bits before relaxing them again.

"Alright, Riku. How's about we rendezvous here at sunset?"

"Sounds good. Meet ya here…" He watched as Mickey nodded and trotted back into the ship. He flew off in the opposite direction of him, probably going to search other places for Sora as well.

With a silly grin on his face, he turned in all directions, trying to soak in the scenery, trying to find something as a clue to where was 'here' exactly. A waterfall was splashing nearby, one of many he had noticed up in the sky, and the grass and trees… Lots of them. Holy paopu…

Riku huffed, feeling his mane stand on end. Curious to see himself in all his lion-y glory, he trotted over to the bank of the fall and peered over.

Now, he wasn't vain or anything like that. He just knew when he looked good and how to look good. But Riku had to admit, he looked beautiful! He was best lion that's he'd ever seen, that was for sure. His fur had taken on his hair color, silver, and his eyes glowed green from inside his skull. They had a ring of yellow to them, like other lions, shining like gold in a sea of jade. His mane wasn't a mane really. More like his hairstyle put on a lion, just a little fuller and more surrounding of the rest of his jaw line, still flatter than any adult lion's though. His furry ears topped his head, tipped in black it looked like and his nose was pink and keen on the scents around him.

And what about his tail?!

Riku looked behind himself, pleased and momentarily distracted at the sight of his new appendage. He waved at himself and then proceeded to chase it around in circles, making himself dizzy and laughing in glee the entire time. Digging his feet into the ground he stopped, swaying as his vision danced. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the jungle. The birds sung happily over the falls and a serene calm filled the area. He opened his eyes staring at the clear, blue sky…

"Sora…"

A fond smile came to his mouth, hope filling him again. He was gonna stop fooling around and get to finding Sora because he would find him just waiting here. He wasn't going to give up…

* * *

"So have you seen him?" 

Riku was speaking with an alligator that was lying in a mud filled pit. He was one of many that he had already encountered and described Sora to. None of which had even heard of him.

"Sorry, Mack. I don't know no Sora," his gruff voice replied. "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay. Thanks anyway."

Riku turned away getting more upset as time went on. Nothing was coming along at all. No one knew about Sora. It seemed like he hit another dud. Unless someone decided to step up to plate right now and say-

"Hey, you!"

Riku's ears and nose twitched as he lifted his head towards a meerkat and a…pig? He was so wrapped up in his own failure, that he didn't sense these two coming. He was surprised he didn't smell the pig…

"Uh, yeah?"

"You looking for Sora? Little dark brown cub, big blue eyes, spiky mane, shiny thing around his neck and a key in his mouth?"

Eureka!

"Yes! Yes, that's him! Do you know him? Do you know where he might be?"

Finally, someone to come up to him and give an accurate description of his best friend, if he was in lion form, he guessed. This was a good idea…

"Sorry-"

His face fell at the one word alone. He decided to cut him off and make this quick.

"Sorry? So you don't know where he is. Thanks anyway, but-"

"-I may not know where he is, but a friend of mine might."

A friend might know? So there was still a chance… It's not as if he had any other leads.

The meerkat hopped on top of his pig buddy and leaned on his head.

"What's your name kid?"

"Riku. Sora's my boy-I mean, best friend! He he… Um, I've been looking for him for awhile now and I was wondering… If it's not too much trouble, could you take me to your friend?"

"It's your lucky day! It just so happens that we're going on a visit to see him now. Of course we'll take you."

"Really? You will? Where is he?"

"Just a little ways over. Follow us. Ready, Pumbaa?"

"Ready, Timon!"

"I gotta warn ya though. You don't wanna run in the back of Pumbaa. His stench can be a little overwhelming at high speed."

His little smile back in place, Riku nodded and followed them at full force to Pride Rock.

* * *

"Are you sure I can be here?" 

Riku could hear the excess of growling among the female lions. They were slowly advancing and he was afraid to move, even to summon his blade, for what good a blade do in this situation. A horde of lionesses against a sword being clumsily wielded by a significantly smaller lion…sure, he'd survive that.

Timon hopped off his friend, moving forward with his hands raised high in a sign of peace.

"It's alright everyone! Settle down. This one's with us. He's looking for Sora, his friend. We brought him to see Simba."

They backed down, confused blinking spreading across the pack. A wise, older lioness stepped forward, speaking in a soft motherly voice.

"Simba hasn't been feeling too well, Timon. Not since Nala left on her journey yesterday."

"Oh, Sarabi, why didn't ya tell us? Hakuna Matata! We'll have Simba feeling better in no time! Come on you two."

Timon turned away from Sarabi, beckoning Riku and Pumbaa to follow him into the den at the top of the rocks.

"Timon, what's 'Hakuna Matata'?"

"Oh, that? It means 'No Worries'."

"Yep! These two words have gotten us and Simba through a lot of troubles," Pumbaa smiled.

Maybe that should be his new mantra. _Hakuna Matata_. But Riku's worries couldn't go away with two simple words…

The meerkat led the way past the lionesses, but even with Timon's calm demeanor, he felt as if they should've heeded the elder's warning. A shiver ran up his spine while his tail lowered a little bit. As the quiet echoes of his pads hitting the floor rung through the silence and the temperature rose a good ten degrees higher just in the mere awnings of the cave, Riku felt in his gut that something was wrong, but Timon and Pumbaa didn't seem to be bothered, so he chalked it up to his new lion senses and pure curiosity.

Timon ran forward, speaking with disregard for Simba's state at the moment. Riku hung back a little, feeling like an intruder for a moment and fearing that even in a weakened state, the lion (Simba he was called?) could take him down no problem. The cat on the ground was so much bigger…

"Simba! Buddy! How're ya?"

"Ugh," he lolled his head to the side a little. "Not too good, Timon."

"Well, I hope you're up for answering some questions for my new friend here."

"I guess I could… Where is he?"

"He's right here."

He gestured to him, both hands beckoning him forward, with an innocent reassuring smile. He moved more into the cavern and got a closer look at the King of the Pride Lands. His mane was red and voluminously full, hair on the ready to flair at a moment's notice. The rest of him was golden bronze and he had sweet orange eyes, but they weren't as pretty or expressive as Sora's blue.

"Um, hi."

"Wow… I've never seen someone so…bright around here." He blinked several times before focusing on Riku once more.

"Yeah. New breed." He laughed nervously once he realized that he wasn't going to eat him. "Timon and Pumbaa had said you might know where my bo-b-best friend is. Sora?" His face heated up at the slip, knowing very well Sora's and his relationship wasn't very much out there. _He_ probably didn't go around calling him his boyfriend yet…

"Oh, Sora! Yeah, last time he was here he mentioned he'd be going to some place. I'm not sure I remember though…" The muscle in between his eyes scrunched together in concentration as he tried to remember, only to sigh as he couldn't grasp exactly what it was. "Timon, Pumbaa, do you two remember?"

"Nope."

"Uh ah."

Apologetic, he looked back at Riku, head still on his forepaws as he spoke. "I'm sorry, um, what's your name?"

"It's Riku. I've been looking for him for a while now. I think I'm gonna give up…" His head lowered, trying not to get frustrated with himself or the animals in front of him for something he couldn't control.

Simba looked alarmed at his attitude, standing up on all fours and turning toward his friends.

"No! No, you can't do that. I _know_ he said something… Do you think Nala would know? She's got a better memory than all of us."

Timon's eyes brightened up as an idea came to him. "Yeah. Maybe we can find her. She only left yesterday and she can't move very fast in her condition, right?"

Pumbaa nodded vigorously as Timon climbed up on top of him, all ready to fetch the info out of her for the newcomer.

"Don't worry, Riku, Simba, we'll be back in a jiffy! Pumbaa! Onward!" He pointed past Riku to the entrance as he tugged on the warthog's ear tails to go. He trotted out with his tail in the air, the meerkat laying on his back in comfort.

"They'll be back soon," Simba groaned as he lay down on his side.

Riku came forward a little more. He felt more comfortable and able to breathe steadily now, although a shuddering breath still came every now and then panic rising in his throat for a moment.

"Is it okay if I just stay here till they get back?"

"Yeah. It's okay."

Riku laid down a ways away from him, making sure not to violate his personal space or anything like that. On top of it, it was pretty warm by him, like he had a fever or something and it was filling the entire cave. He shuddered.

"So you're Sora's friend, huh? Why are you looking for him?"

"I - we've been looking for each other for a long time now. I just didn't want to be found before I was ready, but I still want to know where he is so I can track him at least. I've recently lost his trail."

Simba tilted his head, eyes showing sympathy as he studied him. They rove over Riku's lithe new form and met with his, no longer as soft as they were before.

"How old are you, Ri-ku?" His voice played with his name and lowered a little. If Riku didn't think that was completely off the wall, he would've thought that he was trying to seduce him.

"I'm sixteen. You?"

"Sixteen? You can't be sixteen! You look younger than me."

"What do you mean? You only look a little bit older. Like eighteen or twenty."

"I'm eight."

"What?!" It shocked him up to his feet. _Eight?_ "No way."

"Yeah. Lions only _live_ about sixteen years. So there's no way you're sixteen. Oldest one I know of was like twenty-two. You're maybe like five. He he. Nice try," he smirked.

He pondered his newfound knowledge, not knowing that lions had such a short life-span. _Wow_…

"I'm not really from around here, so I wouldn't know. Years mean something different where I come from." _Good cover_…

"Oh." Simba rolled over on his back, paws in the air and yawned, tongue flapping out to lick his jowls afterward. An overwhelming need to yawn came to Riku and he did in response.

He started speaking again, voice taking on a more lazy and husky tone, like he was immensely more comfortable all of sudden. But what did he have to be nervous about? It was his territory. It's not as if Riku was much of a threat.

"Even if you are so young, you're big for you're age. And you're really pretty looking."

"Uh, thanks?" So he was pretty, even as a furry, little lion. Go figure. Although the way it was said spoke a volume of something he didn't want to find about.

"Yeah." He paused a moment, staring at Riku as he flipped over again and perched himself on all fours and walking deeper into the den, calling over his shoulder as went. "You've got beautiful eyes too… kind of like my mate does." He tried to whisper the last bit, but Riku caught it, hopping up to follow, not wanting to be left in the mouth of the fissure by himself.

He remained close, creeped out by the entirety of the place. It was dim and dark, but oddly heated as if the very sun itself was shining in it. He glanced up at the top, the sky visible through the opening. He was momentarily distracted from anything as he reveled in sky's seas. Enough not to notice a 400 pound lion bound for him from across the room, a silly smile plastered on his face.

He was upset to feel powerless underneath him, on his back, with no means of how he really got there except when Simba whispered (_huskily?_) "Pinned ya," before giving a sloppy lick across Riku's muzzle that smelled of zebra with an aftertaste of antelope. He didn't have time to contemplate this gross discovery as a streak of something flashed across Simba's vision, choking off what he was about to say in his throat as he struggled to breath again. He pushed against the weight trying to ease the burden, failing miserably. He was panting now, mild claustrophobia settling on him when he realized that this teenage lion body wasn't going help at all. Their size difference was too great. He couldn't match the strength of a full-grown lion!

"What are you doing?!" He squeaked, the terror clearly shining in his eyes as he mentally willed him to get off of him.

"Pouncing." He smirked, well, if a lion _could_ smirk, he was doing it. "Come on. It's fun."

The sentence sent a chilly tremor down his spine. He knew that tone. How many times had he whispered naughty sentences to Sora when no one was looking and Sora, growing paranoid, blushed hard and told him to hush? That young baritone was _meant_ to sound sexy and seductive. It was _supposed_ to make him feel helpless and weak. It was_ deliberately_ trying to get him to lose control. It was there to get him riled up enough to let him do anything to him! Simba was coming on to him. He wanted him. He _had_ him…

…underneath him.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Riku gulped again, pushing weakly against the sturdy frame one more time before resorting to using words where he couldn't use strength.

"Simba, right? I-I'm not c-comfortable with this…at all! I mean, us b-being this close. I-I-p-p-please…" He sighed, swallowing to steady his voice, "Please get off me."

"Aw… I thought you were fun…"

"Please, just please, get off me… Please, please…" He whispered, more to himself than Simba. It took all his courage just to get the last bit out, steady as it was. Eyes glossy, lip quivering, pain filling his mouth from clenching against tears, Riku was finally let up. Not believing he got the beast to listen to him, he rolled over to get up, making the regretful mistake of showing the large cat his backside.

He had a brief warning.

The quick tap of claws on the stone was enough to alert him…

…or it would've been if he wasn't so shaken up to move out of the way when prompted.

A scuffle of limbs and a roared outcry and Riku was on the ground again, wind knocked free of his lungs and the rest of his form spread eagle. He fought to fill them, but it was like trying to pour water into a balloon with your foot on it. The weight on him didn't help in the least. In fact, it was enjoying laying on him very much. Simba was…_mewling_?! And snuggling his face into the hair trailing from his head. Riku, still fighting to breathe, could only lie still as frantic sniffing commenced, nostrils attacking every single follicle on his young head. He was rested flat against him, effectively preventing Riku from escaping again.

Blanking out from lack of air, Riku dully remembered why the fuck he came here in the first place. To find Sora and get back home to Destiny Islands where they had shared an exquisite heat and teasing friction on the very sands of the beaches… Only this was nothing like their innocent games and tumbling. Riku wasn't enjoying this; the friction was rough, one-sided and the heat was stifling. His eyes lost focus. His vision blurred, black swam into view and all he could hear was silence.

* * *

When he awoke all he could think was the sniffing sounds were back. 

Groggy and confused, he quickly wondered how long he was out, before springing up on his paws…or trying to anyway. Simba's huge paw had pinned his rear down, giving him little room to squirm as he continued to nuzzle him. Riku never studied lions; he never took zoology in school and he never watched a documentary on the Discovery Channel about them, except for when lions attacked hyenas or something, but even this he knew had to be odd behavior for any animal.

He curled his toes as a warm, thick tongue, fondled his ball sack. Nails clawing into the floor, fangs digging into his bottom lip, he fought down a moan of outrage and pleasure, not wanting to encourage the horny creature.

It swept over him a few more times before a panted, "Do you like it, Riku?" made it to his ears.

Riku glared back, snarl fixed on his face as livid green met fiery orange.

"No."

He growled low in his throat, ready to take off at the slightest shift in power, but despair filled him when the comprehension came that he couldn't outrun him in this condition…or any condition. He was so strong…

"Too bad," he rasped back.

His eyes were clouded over with something funny, nothing like when he first saw them. Lust had darkened them, smothering the nice, warm personality he had been greeted with before. There was something very wrong with this whole thing…

"Maybe you'll like this next part."

Paw sliding up his back, heat intensifying; Simba inched forward, making a careful and steady creep up his spine. The secure mass pushed down on Riku's stomach, then chest, before settling between his shoulder blades. As Simba lowered, he felt another rather big thing just between his legs. It throbbed, hard like the stone floor he was laying on, but still slimy and wet against his coarse fur. He heaved, tears coming to his eyes, wanting to throw up o his very paws at the thought of the inevitable.

"Please...please..."

He could hear how pathetic he sounded, could hear the high pitched begging and dry sobs, feel his ears twitch at the desperate echoes on the walls, feel his heart try to crawl out of his chest...

This _thing_, this monstrously gigantic version of the male organ was beating, _literally_ beating against his very being. In a mock caress of a soothing touch, Simba nestled against his head again, sniffing through Riku's premature mane, before sighing obscenely in his ear, his breath tickling the tiny hairs there:

"Oh, Riku...even if you don't enjoy it...I sure will..."

Cold adrenaline poured into his veins, freezing him before panic rose in his throat. This was real. This was really real. He started to hyperventilate. His eyes rolled toward the ceiling without seeing anything as he tried to calm down, but what good would it do. He gasped in short little breaths, trying to get his lungs to breathe, damn it. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, closing his eyes and wishing, oh god, wishing that this was just a bad dream... He inhaled, whining desperately in his exhale. He swallowed around the lump again.

_Why is this happening to me? Why, why, why..._

Then as if in slow motion, a mighty roar rumbled the walls and a broken cry was ripped from his throat, followed by frantic _click-clack _clawing at the floor. His legs were stiff, frozen in absolute shock, tendons locked and straining in his feet. It felt like a fucking lamppost was lodged in him, all the way to the hilt. It burned something awful, the pain wracking his entire body. The tears flowed easily, pride be damned at a time like this. Heaving, erratic pleading spilled from his mouth to stop it, make it go away, and please...just please... Simba leaned on him, no mercy, cracking his back and shoving somehow more of himself inside, when Riku had thought it had stopped. The pain was un-fucking-bearable.

He bucked against his captor once, wanting to throw the damn bastard off of him, but only succeeding in crippling himself in pain and putting himself through unwanted stretching. His legs felt useless, numbness and a sense of iced jelly settled in his nerves. He couldn't move if he wanted to and god, did he want to. He couldn't fight back even if he managed to get away. He couldn't take this pain...

He hiccupped wincing and whining as it jerked his body. He imagined how he must look, his 'pretty' silver body and long hair dripping with sweat, ears folded against his head to block out moaned approvals and his own suffering wails, brilliant green eyes, sparkling with fear and tears, mouth open trying to not to breathe too hard, but fighting just to keep the sips of air going, claws imbedded in the stone, fingers trembling from sheer need to hang on to something, his legs splayed slightly, shaking, but immovable, tail pushed aside for something greater, but forgotten, nonetheless it was as futile to move as the rest of his limbs, voice already a little hoarse from stress and begging, body wracked with paralyzing agony, all topped with a 400 pound, eight year old, golden-furred, scarlet mane bearing, orange-eyed, bone-crushing body.

Almost in a crazed fright, he tried to think of something better. It was shocked optimism, like when you think things can't get any worse and you try to keep from breaking your spirit by thinking of happier times. But his life hadn't been full of anything good lately. It only got worse when Simba pulled out and crammed himself back in him, wrenching another cry from him. Somehow, someway his thoughts jumped to Sora. And he was happy for the slight distraction.

Cute little Sora...and their beautiful little island...

* * *

His laughs were pure, nothing, but small giggles and sheer bliss, the happy abandon shining in his eyes, the vibrations clinging to his sweat and sand drenched bare back. Sora launched a surprise attack, tackling him to the dirt. His fingers, sticky from poupu binges no doubt, were clutching his shoulders, a light grip teasing him out of his mind. 

"I found you, Riku!"

"Not that I was hiding..." He had laughed back, his smile as goofy as the brunette's.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm glad I found you anyway. I have something for you..." His voice drifted, the thoughts swallowed by the sea waves.

"Like what?" He was concerned for him. Never had such an intense softness become evident in Sora's face like it had. He waited, slipping away to sit across from him.

He fidgeted, twiddling his fingers and looking around in the sand. "Umm..." He whined, frustrated to no t just come out and say it. In a flash, Sora tore open the velcro pocket on his cargo shorts and shoved his hand in to fish out what was in there, before thrusting the contents into Riku face.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened at the fuzzy, bright-yellow, single leaf decked star fruit. "Sora..."

Sora's face was scrunched up in an attempt to hold down tears of uncertainty, his eyes closed and his lips stuck out in a pout.

_What if he doesn't want it? Oh, please take it, Riku, please..._

"Sora, y...you want to share this...with me?" He was stunned, utterly shocked. Here was Sora, his best friend, the love of his life, shirtless and shoeless, only a pair of very short red shorts on, offering, no, bearing his very soul in the shape of a poupu fruit for him.

And here he was...

Practically Sora's brother with how much time they've spent together, equally shirtless, equally shoeless, his shortest pair of beach cargoes on his hips, gawking at the beautiful gift, probably seeming like he didn't want it with a hand to his heart and his mouth open like a fish. A blue eye peeked out from behind chocolate tresses and pearly-white teeth bit a juice flavored lip.

"Yeah, uh, if you want...to?" The other eye opened and his face relaxed, realizing that Riku wasn't running away from him or calling him names like he feared.

"Of course, I..." He sighed, the hand that was on his chest reached out to accept the offering in Sora's trembling fingers. "What brought this up all of a sudden?" He smiled warmly, fingering the treasure in his hands.

"Well, we're leaving soon, right? To see new worlds and I wanted to make sure that we'd always be connected. I don't want to lose you to anything, Riku."

He was almost hurt watching the sadness etch across his face. He didn't want to lose him either, but he was obviously less emotionally secure than Sora. He couldn't be the one to come out with his feelings first, even though he was more mature, older, had a lot more confidence in himself. Sora didn't deserve that from him. But he was still here, waiting for him to say something.

_Riku, you're a real prince..._

"But what about Kairi?" Why'd he have to say that? Why couldn't he just leave it alone?

"Me and Kairi are just friends. She'll never replace you in my heart. I love you."

Riku looked at the gift in his hand and took a bite, ripping off a leg of the star, before placing the rest in Sora's hand and wrapping his own around it.

"I love you too."

The smile that attached itself to Sora's mouth was priceless. Brighter than a thousand suns and just as warming to his heart; he'd kill his own mother to see it again. Taking it lovingly, Sora gnashed at another leg, smirking as the pale juice ran down his chin. They passed it back and forth before realizing the fruit only had five limbs. Riku took a bite out of the middle instead and handed it back, Sora catching on and taking two from it and then letting Riku have his final one.

"So...who gets the last piece?" Sora eyes roamed aimlessly as he clearly was the one who wanted it, never mind that he ate them _all_ the time.

"Hmm. You can have it," a sly grin coming to rest on his sticky lips, "but you have to come get it first," he finished, putting half the appendage in his mouth and smiling around it.

"Riku! You're gonna eat it all!"

He only gave a shake of his head before he was glomped and orally attacked at the mouth. And even when the poupu was gone and the refreshingly sweet aftertaste faded, Riku still held Sora on top of him, fingers tangled in bouncy locks and a warm set of lips on his own under the afternoon sun.

* * *

"Ahh...grr...!" 

Riku's perfect memory was shattered as he was bitten "affectionately" on the contour of his neck. Simba's hearty laugh was right near his ear as he continued to brutalize him. He was slick from something, whether it was blood or the lion's essence while he was zoned out trying to repress this horrible experience, he didn't know, but the thought of either right now, let alone the feeling of it in him, made his stomach clench and his body feel light, ready to spew chunks on the floor. Simba seemed close, placing his paws on Riku's and lifting his torso up, to make room and steady himself...

A sharp thrust made his prick stab at an inner wall, completely missing what would have been an actual pleasure point, if Riku was into that sort of thing. His screeched breathing resumed. The fluids coming out of him soaked his fur around that area and he was still going to be sick.

"See, Riku, you _do_ like it..."

He didn't care about the pain anymore. He willed his feet to kick, unknowingly and disturbingly arousing his rapist into a fit of harsh fucking.

And if Riku wasn't sobbing his pretty eyes out before, he was now.

The abused flesh of his bottom was being mercilessly pounded, his pelvis slamming into the hard ground, and don't even get started on how his cock was taking it, sore from constantly hitting against the stone. His smaller frame was taking a beating and he knew he would have bruises if he survived this at all. He clenched his jaw, seething through his teeth as he closed his eyes and tried not to make any sound. He failed miserably and with each driving force let out a short whimper, resting his head on the floor.

"Oh, Riku, you feel so good..."

A roar, so loud the reverberations scattered birds grazing on the plains of the oasis, erupted and a splurge of cat come filled Riku, spilling out of him as his capacity grew small. And after there was only silence...well, except for the content purring, the broken sobs, and the off beat dripping. It felt like time had stopped until Simba's burly form got of him, taking himself out roughly and causing Riku to clench and squeak disbelievingly after. Simba moved away, backing up slowly. Riku laid out, not moving, his nerves drained of all feeling except for the fire in his muscles. He breathed slow and shook violently, little sniffs and hiccupped pants the only sounds he made.

"Wha? I... What the hell did I do?"

Riku's ears perked up, but he still didn't move. He opened his eyes to see Simba in front of him and watching his face for a sign of something. Riku, as much he didn't want to, cowered a bit, shrinking back a smidge. He was only too curious as to why the dark orange was fading to pale ginger with that little yellow ring back in them and the malicious intent was turning to a dim glimmer of faded hope.

"What did I do? Are you-of course you're not. I'm so sorry..."

He could hear the genuine concern in his voice before he blacked out attain, eyelids falling back down and his body going limp, the painless abyss a welcome relief to his aching bones.

* * *

He woke to slight mumbling just off to the side of his face, a little whimper punctuating in between phrases sometimes. 

He jerked fully awake, springing to his heels before keeling over and crying out in agony from the pain in his ass. If felt like a knife had torn up his very spine. Eyes watering, he clenched his jaw again trying to urge his body into moving. He could see at the peak of the structure an red-orange sky. It was close to sunset. His eyes roved over the walls for the exit, but found Simba first. He stood stock still, afraid of another "pouncing" session with him. The mumbling stopped and Simba lifted his head to see him.

"Oh. You're up."

His voice was soft, all manner of raunchy alpha-male gone out of it and left with a remorseful sound. Riku still wasn't falling for it. He fixed him with an angry glare. His fire was back it seemed.

"And you're angry of course. I am really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Save it. I just want to get out of here. Did Timon and Pumbaa ever come back?"

Momentarily shocked at how he was spoken to, but realizing he deserved it, he answered his question, all the while looking at the floor in shame.

"Yeah, they came back just a while ago. They said Sora was going to a place called Twilight Town. I don't know where-"

"I do. Thanks for that at least. I'm leaving."

Taking a couple steps forward, Riku visibly shook on his pads, wincing and sharply sucking in air with each step. He'd never get back to the King like this...

"Hey, you're hurt." He stood up, coming over to the side of him, a little too close for Riku's comfort.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he grunted, stopping to catch his breath after only moving a couple feet.

"You know, wherever you're going I can at least carry you there."

Green ripped through orange as Riku sputtered in anger, but as he thought about it, _really_ thought about it, Simba had a point and he did owe him something. Could he trust him to stay himself though?

"I do owe something for what I did. I can never take it back or anything, but I can at least take you over wherever you need to be. You can't fight anything in your condition and it's all my fault..."

In his rambling, Riku finally caught on that this wasn't the same lion that had lulled him into a false sense of security and forced himself on him. This was an insecure, high-standing, individual that wanted to correct his mistake and make things better. What kind of rapist wanted to help the kid after all he's done?

And Riku didn't have much of a choice either.

"Okay."

Simba smiled softly, an attempt at reworking his error before gracefully, as only a lion can, crawling underneath him and lifting him onto his back. Instant relief flooded his senses as the pressure was taken off him. His body was slung securely over him and Simba was very careful not to let him fall off as he directed him through the lands and brought him back to where this whole journey started. When they had finally made it, Simba let Riku down by the banks that he had seen his reflection in only hours ago. Mickey wasn't there yet. It seemed Simba was going to stay until Riku was safe on his own. He tried to speak to him again.

"I only remember learning your name and age before I lost it," he explained. He watched the sunset as he spoke, "...and then waking up to being...um...on you."

Riku numbly listened, not wanting to think about it, but having to anyway from the reminder in his still nerve-piercing pained behind and the sticky, dirty feeling from it all.

"I think it was the 'Heat' that I've heard so much about." Riku's ear twitched.

"Heat?"

"Yep. You see Nala, my mate, is pregnant with our first child. So, she has to go on a journey to have our cub. It's a ritual thing. Anyway, they told me that I might have the urge to, well, mate with other lionesses because of it. I've been avoiding everyone and feeling sick lately on account of it all and when you showed up I thought I'd be okay with you staying because you were male, but I guess I was wrong."

Riku scoffed a sarcastic reply. "Maybe it's because I'm _'pretty'_," he mimicked.

"Maybe..." He was distracted obviously. He didn't seem to notice Riku's remark. "I just don't want you to leave without knowing the reason for it. I'm just sorry it was you."

Riku contemplated who he was really angry at. It was himself more than Simba if anything. He was so weak...it sickened him.

"It's not entirely your fault. These things get out of hand, I suppose. You couldn't control yourself, I couldn't own up and just knock you off of me. It's just an unfortunate thing that happened. I just wish it didn't."

Simba dug a claw into the ground, not meeting his gaze. "At least you know where Sora is now," he tried to bring some happiness back into this whole thing. It was kind of funny actually. Simba was trying to cheer Riku up. It made him laugh a little. "That's good right?"

"It's great. I've finally gotten on the right track." A yellow-orange speck was coming in from the distance. It was getting bigger by the second and Riku recognized it as the King finally coming back for him. Simba asked what it was, jaw dropping as it made a soft landing and lowered its ramp.

"My ride."

Simba lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "Okay?"

"Thanks for the info." He pushed himself off the dirt and flinched again, but this time he was determined to not let this pain stop him. He whined under his breath with each move, eyes starting to tear up at the simple effort he put forth. Mickey ran to the front once Riku made it inside and he had started to close the hatch. As it was closing, Riku heard the faint, "Good luck, Riku. And I'm sorry again...really." He was sure it wouldn't have been heard if he wasn't a lion.

"Riku, what happened to you?" He squeaked, covering his nose from the smell of degrading sex on him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He didn't see the King cover his nose. "Just heal me, please."

He laid down again, completely knackered, on the floor of the gummi ship. He barely registered when Mickey transformed him back, but was immensely reprieved when the cure took effect. His breathing was ragged as he finally was able to get up and walk in comfort. Mickey stood by with the face of someone who had seen a beaten puppy on the side of the road. At the look, Riku merely cracked a couple bones in his spine and started toward the bathroom to wash away the filth and try to think of nothing but Sora.

"Thanks," he muttered, to tired to really make Mickey believe it. He stood in the doorway. "Sora's in Twilight Town. I guess we should plot a course for there." He leaned against the doorframe, cheek smushed against the cool surface helping to ebb away the heat in his flesh. The King looked apprehensive; worrying about Riku's disheveled appearance and questionable smell.

"Hmm. Alright. But what about you? Are you okay? We can rest if ya want. I know it's been a long day what with gathering info and being a lion and all. We'll take a break."

Riku shook his head against the wall and brought a hand up to run through his hair. "No. I'll be fine. The sooner we find Sora, the better. Keep going. I-I'll take a shower, have a nap, and feel all better." He smiled widely, his teeth gleaming and muscles straining to keep it up, fake as it was. He didn't have the strength to keep it up long. "To Twilight Town!"

Mickey could see him trying to put up a brave front and decided to let it go. Instead, he put a hand to his head and said, "Aye, aye, Captain," taking a seat at the piloting chair.

Grateful that he left him alone, Riku entered the door he was leaning on and locked it behind him. He turned around, pressing his back into the wood and slipping down it, a tear rolling down his cheek as a ragged sigh escaped him. He was so tired of crying, but it was gone. That one thing that wasn't tainted about him was stripped away from him. He stared, unblinking, at the shower across the room, hot droplets hugging face and jumping from his chin. He bit his lip, suddenly angry at himself again. His fingers reached for his clothes, tugging at them, wanting to get them off quick so he could claw at his skin instead.

With is garments in a pile on the rug, he studied himself in the mirror, taking note of the faint pink bite mark on his neck. Why him? He swallowed around a dry spot in his throat, that nauseas feeling coming back. He fingered the mark and dropped his hand to clench his fist. The very same body he wanted to give Sora, that Sora had admired for so long, that Riku had perfectly sculpted and kept innocent and clean, the one thing that the Darkness couldn't touch was disgustingly taken away from him by a fucking animal. His hands gripped his hair tugging lightly on it as he lowered himself to the ground. He was definitely sick now.

His stomach was gripped by a violent muscle spasm, like his stomach was literally punching itself, as he threw up whatever was in there from this morning into the toilet. After nothing was left, he heaved again, the second one only making him spit when he was done. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, little beads of sweat forming on his shoulders and forehead. He breathed through his nose for a second and just relaxed, trying to take a calming breath. His right hand pulled his bangs out of his face and held them there. If he was even going to face Sora, he had to get clean.

He crawled, stomach giving off a little ache as he went, to the shower and slinked behind the curtain. He tilted his body against the wall and then leaned forward to turn the spray on to a scalding burn. For the millionth time that day he thought of Sora. It brought a faint smile to his lips to think that he might be obsessed with him after all these years. But wasn't he thinking about him as well? Everytime Sora saw a cloaked organization member he thought it was him. Yeah, he knew about that. He he. He'd probably ask Mickey if it was him if it wasn't for the ears. His smile spread and he even giggled out loud a little, the noise bouncing off the tiles.

He got on his knees to grab his rag and soap his body up. He wanted to cry again. He would've been if he was actually sane at the moment. He's been raped pretty harshly, still hadn't found Sora, he was kneeling in water so hot it was turning his skin pink and he was scrubbing with such intensity, he'd probably need a cure spell so he wouldn't feel raw. He had a bite mark on his neck that wasn't Sora's either, but somehow his smile got bigger. He finally knew where his amazingly, blue-eyed dunce was and no matter how painful this experience had been, he would never have a clue if he hadn't of come here. He turned the water down slightly and got gentler with himself as washed lower. He bit his lip and let the water wash over him, a warm, calming embrace. And he'd do it all again for him. Sora was worth it and he'd understand.

Once he found him, they'd go home...

...together.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry! (**bows in apology**) What was I thinking? He he. I know what I was thinking. Kitty-sex with Riku! For those of you who have stuck through this entire thing and intend to review, thank you and I hope you look for more of these from me in the future. 

I'd also like to apologize for any errors in here. I tried my best, really I did.

Now, you see that button down there? It looks like it's begging to be clicked. Come on. Touch it. It'll like it...a lot. I guarantee it. (**smiles**)

Thanks again!


End file.
